cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
McPenguins goes evil
' ' McPenguins goes evil is a episode in which The waitor shows his true form and shows His army. Script (The camera shows Cadence,Rookie,Gary and Mr Cow2 at McPenguins) Rookie:I dont know WHY we are here. Cadence:for their new shakes. ?:Im a new waitor!Hi! Gary:um...4 of your green kwi smoothies of joy! New waitor:coming right up!(gets 4 smoothies)here you go! Mr Cow2:Thanks(drinks)!GAH! Gary:whats worng? Mr Cow2:A GIANT SPIDER! Gary:where?(drinks) I SEE IT TOO! Rookie:Cadence!dont drink it! It makes you see things it seams. Cadence:(slaps Gary and Mr Cow2)stop being crazy and lets go(throws smoothie into the trash)and now i am never EVER going to McPenguins again! New waitor:OH BOSSSSSSSS!THESE PENGUINSSSSS ARE NEVER COMING BACK! The waitor:WHAT!before you go.Let me show you the real me(Takes off suit)IM REALLY SSSSKALESSS! SSSSPITA YOU CAN TAKE THAT OFF NOW! New waitor:ok!(takes off suit)AND THAT DRINK WASSSSS TO MAKE YOU SEE THINGS!SSSSS I ADDED MY OWN VEMOM! Cadence:I dont know whats weirder now...the snake or this place in fact...I am wondering if you are more evil than bob... Skales(interups):NOW LETS END YOU! oh after thisssss. Cadence:BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN!?!?!?!?!?! (after the TV commercials we see our heros tied into a pole going into lava) Rookie:THIS CANT BE THE END! Skales:ok now who wantsssss to bail... Rookie:ME! Skales:ok.If you do ill take over your mind. Rookie:then no! Gary:I DONT WANNA DIE SO SURE! Skales:releassssse him. (snakes relase Gary) Gary:thanks Skales:Now look in my eyessssss.Give up your mind.I control you now. Gary(now hyporized):what do you want me to do????? Skales:Lower the pole.I need a nap... Gary:yesssss sir. Rookie:GARY! WHATS WORNG WITH YOU? Mr Cow2:It seams Skales took over Gary's mind.He now has snake like clothing and now only obeys Skales. Cadence:wait WHAT??????????? Mr Cow2:Im sorry but its true. Rookie:OH NO! (Mr Cow2 does some quick calculations) Mr Cow2:I know how the lava can be stopped! Rookie:How? Mr Cow2:One of us has to make a sacrifice (Rookie opens mouth) Mr Cow2:I'll do it! (Mr Cow2 jumps into the lava and the lava pit closes) Cadence:Mr Cow2 gone.He was a good friend. Rookie:YOU LIKED HIM?????????? Gary:SSSSEESSSSE THE ESSSCAPERSSSS.GO you...giant head thing. Mezipo:My name is Mezipo... Gary:WELL SSSSEESSSE THEM! Mezipo:Look into my eyessss.I control you now. (Rookie and Cadence dodge) Rookie:Oh great first there was 4 of us,then 3 now 2! Mezipo:Well too bad.(punchs Rookie)give up for massster Skalessss. Rookie:NO WAY! Cadence:ROOKIE IS RIGHT! I AM NOT LETTING A REPTILE DEFEAT ME! (Menwhile Mr Cow2 is at Heck again) Devil:hmmmm That was nice Mr Cow2 Mr Cow2:um thanks? Devil:I'll send you back into the real world cause of your niceness.(transports Mr Cow2 back to earth) (now to Hyporized Gary,holding a fan and waving it to keep skales cool) Skales:A little more to the lefffft. Gary:Yessss sssir. Mr Cow2:(now back from heck)STOP RIGHT THERE! Gary:How?!?! I though you killed yoursssself. Mr Cow2:I did but a devil because i was nice sent me back.Now give up! (Rookie and Cadence run inside) Skales:A family brought back.how ssssweet. Gary:FANG-SSSSHUI! GET THEM! Fang-shui:HEY YOU 3 PENGUINSSSS.FEEL ME WRATH! Mr Cow2:NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! (Mr Cow2 uses potion on himself and turns into a dinosaur) Mr Cow2:I EAT YOU NOW! Fang-shui:TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME! GO MY DINOSOUR MECH!!!!!!!! (A giant mech appears click here and go to picture 5 to see this mech closer.) Mr Cow2:GUYS I KNOW A CURE! MAKE THE MOST ANNOYING SONG YOU CAN THINK OF LIKE THAT NINJAGO SONG!(Punchs the mech) (During the song(half way) Gary:huh guys!(now half hyporized)SSSSEEESSSZE THEM! Skales:DONT LET HIM FINISH THAT SONG! (Mezipo and Snike run in to attack rookie and the ninjas) Ninja 1:HI YA!(Punchs Snike) Ninja 2:take this!(kicks Mezipo) Ninja 3:...FEAR MY LASERS(shoots lasers at Snike) Ninja 4:HEY SUCKA!TAKE THIS(punches then kicks Mezipo) Addy(director):Now now i dont wanna say your name till the next episode but dont be sassy talk this is rated g. Ninja 4:HEY! OUR SHOW IS RATED CARTOON VILENCE! The Real Sthomas:MILD cartoon violence Ninja 4:what ever the song is almost over. Rookie:WE SAY!GO GO! Ninja 1:ya gonna see us Ninja 2:rip into! just jump back. kick back whip around and spin! Ninja 3:And jump back do it again Ninja 4:And jump back do it again! Rookie:Ninja Ninjas:GO! Rookie:NINJA(punchs Snike) Ninjas:GO! Rookie:COME ON! COME ON! JUST JUMP BACK,KICK BACK WHIP AROUND AND SPIN AND JUMP BACK DO IT AGAIN! NINJA! Ninjas:GO! Rookie:NINJA Rookie:GO! Rookie:COME ON COME ON GO TO THE WEEKEND WHIP! NINJA Ninjas:GO! Rookie:NINJA! Ninjas:GO! Ninja 1:COME ON Ninja 2:COME ON Ninja 3:COME TO THE Ninja 4:WEEKEND WHIP! Ninjas:COME ON KICK BACK WHIP AROUND AND SPIN! Rookie:Ok ninjas you can go into the next episode. Ninja 2:Ok. COME ON TEAM!(Ninjas exit) Skales:...ok? Gary:GUYS LET GET OTTA HERE! Mr Cow2:got it (destorys the mech and fang-shui) (the heros escape then they see skales in a snake helicopter) Skales:THISSSSS ISSSSNT THE END OF ME! THISSSS ISSSS JUSSSST THE SSSTART OF THISSSSS BATTLE! Mr Cow2:well i say he is mad. Cadence:yeah... Ninja 4:DARN YOU SKALES. Rookie:I thought you left. Ninja 2:we did but he ran here. Ninja 3:He sometimes doesnt obey. Ninja 1:cant wait to get back to nya... Ninja 2:now lets go before the screen goes black. (Screen turns black) Ninja 1:(sighs)Too late.Anyways guys the end! Category:Season 2